pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Banette
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=123 |dexalola= |evofrom=Shuppet |gen=Generation III |species=Marionette Pokémon |egg1=Amorphous |body=06 |type=Ghost |metheight=1.1 m |imheight=3'07" |metweight=12.5 kg |imweight=27.6 lbs. |ability=Insomnia Frisk |dw=Cursed Body |color=Black |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Banette |2-jname=メガジュペッタ Mega Jupetta |2-ndex=354M |2-ndexprev=Shuppet |2-ndexnext=Duskull |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexunova= |2-dexmokalos=123 |2-dexalola= |2-evofrom=Shuppet |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Marionette Pokémon |2-egg1=Amorphous |2-body=06 |2-type=Ghost |2-imweight=28.7 lbs. |2-metweight=13.0 kg |2-imheight=3'11" |2-metheight=1.2 m |2-ability=Prankster |2-color=Black |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Category:Mega Pokémon Banette (Japanese: ジュペッタ Jupetta) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Banette is a possessed doll. Its body is a dark gray color. Its mouth has the appearance of a yellow zipper and it has a yellow star shaped tail. On the back of its head there is a "zigzag line", but no one knows what it is or what it might use it for. Mega Banette has purple sharp claws with black skin. Evolution Banette is the evolved form of Shuppet, which evolves starting at level 37. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Banette= |-| Mega Banette= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Phantom Force'|90|100|10|Ghost|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 1 |Knock Off|65|100|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|3}} 1 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 1 |Night Shade|—|100|15|Ghost|Special|Clever|3|0}} N/A |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|Ghost|Status|Tough|3|0}} 1 |[[Spite]]|—|100|10|Ghost|Status|Tough|2|1}} 4 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 7 |Night Shade|—|100|15|Ghost|Special|Clever|3|0}} 10 |[[Spite]]|—|100|10|Ghost|Status|Tough|2|1}} 13 |'Shadow Sneak'|40|100|30|Ghost|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 16 |[[Will-O-Wisp]]|—|85|15|Fire|Status|Beautiful|3|0}} 19 |Feint Attack|60|—|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|0}} 22 |'Hex'|65|100|10|Ghost|Special|Clever|2|1}} 26 |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|Ghost|Status|Tough|3|0}} 30 |'Shadow Ball'|80|100|15|Ghost|Special|Clever|4|0}} 34 |[[Embargo]]|—|100|15|Dark|Status|Clever|3|0}} 40 |Sucker Punch|80|100|5|Dark|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 46 |[[Snatch]]|—|—|10|Dark|Status|Clever|1|0}} 52 |[[Grudge]]|—|—|5|Ghost|Status|Tough|4|4}} 58 |[[Trick]]|—|100|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|2|1}} 64 |'Phantom Force'|90|100|10|Ghost|Physical|Cool|1|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |Knock Off|20|100|20|Dark|Physical}} 1 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} 1 |Night Shade|—|100|15|Ghost|Special}} 1 |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|Ghost|Status}} 4 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} 7 |Night Shade|—|100|15|Ghost|Special}} 10 |[[Spite]]|—|100|10|Ghost|Status}} 13 |[[Will-O-Wisp]]|—|75|15|Fire|Status}} 16 |'Shadow Sneak'|40|100|30|Ghost|Physical}} 19 |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|Ghost|Status}} 22 |Faint Attack|60|—|20|Dark|Physical}} 26 |'Hex'|50|100|10|Ghost|Special}} 30 |'Shadow Ball'|80|100|15|Ghost|Special}} 34 |Sucker Punch|80|100|5|Dark|Physical}} 40 |[[Embargo]]|—|100|15|Dark|Status}} 46 |[[Snatch]]|—|—|10|Dark|Status}} 52 |[[Grudge]]|—|—|5|Ghost|Status}} 58 |[[Trick]]|—|100|10|Psychic|Status}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 354 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 354 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 354 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 354 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 354 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 354 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Banette BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinyBanette.gif |b2w2spr=Banette BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinyBanette.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Banette XY.gif |xysprs = Banette Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Banette XY.gif |orassprs = Banette Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Banette Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Banette Back Shiny XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Banette first appeared in anime under the ownership of Harley. *Conley's Banette *Banette (Pikachu's Ghost Carnival) *Trainer's Banette *Alva's Banette Known Trainers With A Banette * Harley * Conley * Alva Trivia *Despite its Pokédex entries stating that can't open its mouth since its energy would escape, many Banette have been seen with their mouths open in the anime and their fainting sprites have also shown them with their mouths open and they can learn Screech, Sleep Talk, Round and Astonish, all of which, involve opening its mouth. *Banette played a small part in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky's Special Episode "Igglybuff The Prodigy." He went exploring, along with Skorupi and Igglybuff, through the first dungeon. *Despite Banette's zipper needing to stay closed in order to conserve energy, Banette's Pokémon-Amie animation also shows it unzipping and opening its mouth in order to eat. *Banette sometimes digest souls and eject them from the other end. Origin Banette is based on a castaway doll. Etymology Banette's name is derived from the words "bane" and "marionette". Banette's Japanese name may derive from Geppetto, a fictional character who is most famous for creating and raising Pinocchio and jubaku, that stands for curse in Japanese. Gallery 354Banette_AG_anime.png 354Banette AG anime 2.png 354Banette AG anime 3.png 354Banette-Mega XY anime.png 354Banette_Dream.png 354Banette_Mega_Dream.png 354Banette_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 354Banette Pokemon Colosseum.png 354Banette Pokémon HOME.png 354Banette Mega Pokémon HOME.png Banette-GO.png PokemonEventH.png|Banette, duskull, dusclops , sableye and shuppet in the Pokémon GO halloween 2017 loading screen banette sprite.png banette shiny sprite.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Assistant Pokémon